Upcoming Skylanders Stuff
by DareDreamer
Summary: This will cover the locations and Portal Master abilities I will use in my "War for Skylands" series.
1. Intro

In my upcoming Skylanders stories, I will be including locations called Elemental Realms (unlike the ones from Imaginators and Battlecast), along with Eon's ever-growing army of Portal Masters. In these following pages, I will explain the Realms and the abilities of the Portal Masters, which vary by element.

Let's begin with an overview. In the days, weeks and months following the events of Skylanders Imaginators, the evil Portal Master Kaos manages to escape from his jar-like prison and, deciding to settle his rivalry with the Skylanders once and for all, declares all-out **war** on Skylands. He and his army of trolls, Drow, Chompies, Doomlanders, Arkeyans, Spell Punks and every other baddie featured in the games, will not rest until the Skylanders are destroyed for good and Skylands is plunged into Kaos' reign.

Eon's Portal Master apprentices are now needed more than ever as Eon transports them to Skylands, and the Imaginator army is growing every day with the Mind Magic of the apprentices. With Skylands entering the midst of war, new warriors will rise to the challenge, the destinies of the apprentices will be shaped, and new areas will be charted…


	2. Elemental Realms

FIRE

 **Geography:** The Fire Realm is a hellish landscape, with constantly erupting volcanoes, lava falls, rivers and streams, a red sky filled with ash so thick it blocks out all sunlight and charred, red-hot rock. The exact temperature is unknown, but it is said that the Fire Realm is hot as a thousand suns, perhaps even a million, so only Fire Skylanders or someone with protection from the heat, can survive.

 **Inhabitants:** In a land filled with extreme heat, you would be surprised to find any life at all lurking in the blazing landscape. Most life would not survive in the Fire Realm due to the heat and scalding rocks. But the locals here have adapted to the climate. Some lifeforms found here include:

· Fire Dragons, with superheated organs and blood as hot as the lava. Their scales are fireproof, and they even can swim in lava. They constantly fight over food, since the resource is extremely rare. They are extremely weakened if exposed to water and cold temperature.

· Lava Golems, fiery behemoths who can spew lava (in liquid and ball form), smash the ground to create lava fissures, and are even born in volcanoes. They can be summoned by Fire Portal Masters.

· Flame Demons, the closest humanoid species in the Realm. Resembling fiery spirits, they are a nearly civilized race. They can hurl fireballs and can surf lava waves for fun! They are leaded by a village chief they call "the Everlasting Flame", since he is rumored to be immortal.

· Lava Serpents, giant snake-like beings made entirely out of lava, once thought to be legend. They can be found in lava streams or oceans. Some of the Flame Demons fear them, so they avoid open lava oceans. They are sometimes known as "Lava Leviathans" by the locals or "Laviathans" by Skylanders. They are by far the most dangerous predators in the Fire Realm, even though they are rarely seen.

WATER

 **Geography:** The Water Realm is divided into two sections. One side consists of a tropical beautiful paradise with archipelagos and vast oceans, while the other is a white, frozen wasteland with some dangers lurking beneath the snow and ice. The Water Realm is filled with islands, rain clouds and endless sea on the surface. But underwater is a true beauty, with fish and marine life of all kinds swimming beneath the waves, both marvelous and dangerous. An undersea palace lies on the ocean floor, where the realm's civilization dwells.

The "Ice Realm", as some Skylanders come to call it, is covered in thick blankets of snow and icecaps as tall as mountains. Like the Fire Realm, no one would survive due to the extreme temperature, so only Skylanders adapted to the cold or those with protection can traverse here. But if the cold doesn't get you, maybe an Ice Dragon will…

 **Inhabitants (Water):**

· All marine life throughout Skylands, with Leviathans being the top predators

· Pirates, from seadogs to squids

· An underwater civilization called "Gaurdians of the Oceans", who are responsible for protecting marine life around Skylands. They live in an undersea palace, protected by seahorse guards with shell armor, From the Deep swords, and double-bladed tridents (like the Ocean Protector set).

 **Inhabitants (Ice):** Most lifeforms here have white fur, skin or scales that blend in the tundra, allowing for stealth or sneak attacks.

· Ice Dragons, who can breathe a frosty mist that freezes targets on contact, have blue blood that is ice-cold, and can even freeze victims with a single bite. They are weakened if exposed to extreme heat.

· Ice Golems, lumbering beasts of snow and ice that are strong enough to crack the strongest of icebergs.

· Frost Wolves, pack hunters especially suited for the cold. They can be tamed by Water Portal Masters with ice abilities.

· There are also undocumented species of underwater creatures lurking beneath the ice, possibly sea monsters waiting for their next prey…

· Frost Elves (see Skylanders Swap Force for more on them)

· Ice People, beings that live in an ice palace where it is the coldest. Their entire armaments are made entirely from hardened ice.

EARTH

 **Geography:** The Earth Realm is entirely desert, canyons and mesas. Sandstorms usually occur in desert regions. Underground, however, lies crystal caves, filled with all kinds of colorful gems, and mining shafts built by Molekin miners. The rock here is so strong it takes a brawny, bulky Skylander like a Smasher to puncture or break it.

 **Inhabitants:**

· Stone Golems, because what would this place be without rock monsters?

· Rock Walkers and Rocker Walkers

· Molekin and Dirt Sharks (miners, not permanent residents)

· Earth Dragons, with hides as thick as mountains and jaws so powerful they can crunch obsidian rocks for breakfast. They are almost invulnerable. Their weaknesses include heights and fast targets, since they are quite slow and do not fly often. Some Earth Dragons, like Bash, don't even have wings and can roll into a ball.

· Crystal Warriors, beings that are entirely made of gems. Their armor and weaponry are made from the strongest crystals in the mines.

AIR

 **Geography:** The Air Realm is entirely sky, with almost no land, but with small floating islands like Skylands itself. Any flying creature in Skylands can be found here. Large airships can be seen all around the Air Realm, from transports to battleships. Fierce storms also occur here, so explorers beware!

 **Inhabitants:** Like the Cloud Kingdom, the realm's civilization consists of cloud people who live in a floating palace. But they are not the only residents within the skies…

· Lightning Wisps. Blink and you'll miss them…literally. Lightning Wisps are humanoid beings made entirely from lightning and are rarely seen, thanks to their ability to move lightning quick. Other information is unknown.

· Air Dragons, able to breathe lightning, fly faster than the speed of sound and roars as powerful sound/thunder waves.

· Vulture pirates just waiting for their next victims

· Numerous birds and winged species that nest in mountains poking out of the clouds

LIFE

 **Geography:** The Life Realm is well known for its beautiful (but deadly) jungles, rainforests and green paradises. Some of its jungles are so large explorers can easily get lost. Dangerous wildlife lurks in the forests, many of them undocumented. There are also waterfalls, large lakes and rivers, which supply a plant's need for water.

 **Inhabitants:**

· All known bird species

· Chompies (the little savages are everywhere these days!)

· Unknown predatory species

· Humanoid plant creatures called Vinelings, led by their "Queen Tree" who use primitive weaponry and keep Gobble Pods as domesticated pets. Like Woodburrow's people, they care for plants and animals well. They resolve in peaceful tactics, but not all of them go well. They welcome only Skylanders of the Light, Air, Life and Water elements into their village for they are ingredients for a plant's survival, banning Fire and Tech Skylanders for their "acts against nature" (smoke from the fire and mechanical gizmos, they're just not natural). They strongly dislike Trolls because of their war machinery and pollution techniques.

TECH

 **Geography:** The Tech Realm is entirely made of machinery, with numerous factories, warehouses and robots everywhere. Some portions of the realm are even known to shift and change into different features, so nothing stays the same for long.

 **Inhabitants:** Everything in the Tech Realm is completely mechanical, so robotic versions of Skylands' creatures are seen, such as mechanical Chompies or Gear Griffins. Mabu scientists also run weapon factories and warehouses.

MAGIC

 **Geography:** The Magic Realm is the strangest of the Elemental Realms, almost as if it is from another dimension. Gravity is reversed in some areas, floating islands tilt and rotate, and runic buildings looking like they are splitting apart. It is almost like the Magic energies of this Realm is causing illusions. Everything is surrounded by purple/pink space.

 **Inhabitants:** Spell Punks, wizards, and other odd creatures call the Magic Realm their home. Other inhabitants resemble purplish-white magical beings that are yet to be named. There is nothing known about them.

UNDEAD

 **Geography:** The Undead Realm consists of eternal nighttime, constant fog, numerous graveyards where Rotting Robbies emerge from, bone mazes that seem endless, and more spooky landscapes. Enter… if you dare.

 **Inhabitants:** Almost every known monster species lies in wait for their next victims. Zombies, vampires, skeletal/zombie dragons, ghosts, demons, colossal monsters just begging to smash something… you name it, it's there. But there is one monster who dominates the Undead Realm…

Phobios, the Lord of Fear and ruler of the Undead Realm. He sits on a throne of bones and has an entire army of monsters at his side. Gray and scaly, sharp-toothed, clawed, red-eyed, huge, winged and wielding a mace forged from cursed steel, Phobios is a force to be feared. He does not ally with Kaos, since he refuses to abandon his domain. Should one threaten him, however, he will transform into the person, object or creature his opponent fears the most.

If you have arachnophobia, Phobios will transform into a giant spider. Fear of heights? He will become a trapdoor that lets you fall forever. Claustrophobia? Prepare to be crushed by walls. Fear of death? Well… can't help you with that. Sorry. Just remember, if you ever set foot into the Undead Realm… you might never get out.

LIGHT

 **Geography:** The Light Realm is so illuminating visitors must wear a special pair of goggles to prevent their eyes from being burned. Buildings, temples and sanctuaries are designed after suns and stars. Comets are a common sight here, and darkness would never dare enter, so good luck trying to conquer this place, Kaos!

 **Inhabitants:**

· Light Wisps, beings that resemble small yellow or white orbs. Their voices are almost fairy-like, filled with hope for abolishing Kaos and what is left of the Darkness forever. They claim to be literal children of the sun.

· Sun Spirits, humanoid spirit-like beings that shoot light beams from their hands.

· Other light beings summoned by Light Portal Masters, from dragons to sheep.

DARK

 **Geography:** The Dark Realm is the most sinister of the realms, needing a special illumination object to see through its pitch-black areas. Like the Undead Realm, monsters of evil lurk in the darkness, waiting to strike at intruders. Not much of the Dark Realm has been documented, because some of the explorers sent there have never returned…

 **Inhabitants:** The Dark Realm's residents are yet to be discovered, but one explorer who survived mentioned being attacked by shadow creatures who are weakened by extreme light. This incident is till being investigated.


	3. Portal Masters

FIRE

Fire Portal Masters draw their powers from pure rage, casting flames at their foes. They are immune to extreme heat, can summon creatures like Lava Golems to assist them in combat, have armor made of magma-like rock, and (if they are not trained well enough) can burn anything they touch. Powerful Portal Masters can summon meteor showers on a targeted area.

WATER

Water Portal Masters can stay underwater for an indefinite amount of time, can communicate well with sea life, and powerful ones can summon tidal waves to wash away enemies. Their preferred weapons of choice are tridents.

Water Portal Masters with ice powers can freeze enemies, are immune to intense cold, and have ice armor and weapons. Inexperienced ice Portal Masters can freeze anything they touch.

EARTH

Earth Portal Masters can create rockslides, wield hammers and maces which can create earthquakes, summon rock monsters, and can raise stalagmites from the ground. Their armor is completely invulnerable, made from the toughest rocks and crystals in Skylands.

AIR

Air Portal Masters are well-known for swiftness and agility, with the ability to move as fast as the wind, summon tornadoes, conjure lightning, use gusts of wind to push back enemies and use metal weapons to direct lightning attacks. They are extremely hard to hit.

LIFE

Life Portal Masters are dedicated to protecting Mother Nature herself. They can control plant life (such as ensnaring enemies with thorny vines), heal allies just by touching them or emitting a green circle, summon plant creatures, and wield strong natural weapons such as poison daggers or strong bows made from tree wood.

TECH

Tech Portal Masters are mechanical geniuses and experts with all kinds of technology. They can build and control all forms of machinery (such as mounted turrets, rockets, and even mech suits), call robot minions to assist them in battle, hack into enemy machines and lay out battle strategies. Their gear, armor and weapons are all high-tech, with heads-up displays in visors, plasma cells for guns and bows, and highly engineered chest plates.

MAGIC

Magic Portal Masters are great potion makers, are skilled in sorcery and wield arcane abilities. They are known to use telepathy, summon any kind of weapon, mind-control their enemies, create illusions to confuse their enemies, and cast all kinds of spells. It was rumored they could even see into the past, present and future, and travel through time, but neither have been attempted.

UNDEAD

Undead Portal Masters are the second most feared warriors on the battlefield, with Dark being the first. They can raise the dead (zombies to distract foes, and sword-shield wielding skeletons for soldiers) and have a whole horde of monsters at their side, with those going astray brought back via hand contact to the head. They can also summon ghosts, ghouls and spirits, and inflict ancient curses on enemies. Like Magic Portal Masters, they also brew potions to see what creepy creation they can come up with next…

LIGHT

Light Portal Masters almost resemble angels due to their bodies constantly glowing due to solar power. Since light is the main symbol of good, they are sworn to protect and defend others, as well as keep what little peace Skylands has left. They are known to illuminate dark places from just the palm of their hand, blind enemies with a supernova-like blast, and wield solar-powered plasma swords (that must be recharged in daylight) powered by sun crystals found in the Light Realm. Rumor has it they can draw power from the Sun itself.

DARK

Dark Portal Masters conjure the power of the Darkness itself and use it against the forces of Kaos. Alongside wielding cursed/ shadow weapons, they are known to become shadows, transform into demon-like creatures, drain the life from enemies, and control the power of Petrified Darkness crystals. But they must use their powers wisely. If they are not strong enough to contain the ultimate source of evil in Skylands, the Darkness will consume them…

KAOS

Portal Masters sided with Kaos (recognizable by black and red clothing) include Dark Portal Masters who failed to harness the Darkness properly, and Portal Master apprentices on Earth that Eon has not found/ recruited yet. Other Portal Masters are captured and corrupted via Petrified Darkness crystals. With each one commanding a legion of Doomlanders, they are dedicated servants to their evil master and will stop at nothing to annihilate their enemies and assist Kaos in conquering Skylands.

NON-ELEMENTAL

Portal Masters that have not been assigned an element (recognizable by white and blue clothing) have no elemental powers but, like the other Portal Masters, command legions of Skylanders and Imaginators, and can open portals to anywhere in Skylands.


	4. Outro

The War for Skylands has begun, and Eon's forces are not alone, with the help of the Sky Barons, the Mabu Defense Force (MDF), and other people wishing to put an end to Kaos' reign. This will be the Skylanders' ultimate challenge yet. When the smoke on the battlefields clear, when fortresses, citadels and bases lie in ruin, and strategic locations are claimed and lost, only light or darkness shall rule triumphant over Skylands for all eternity…

 **(A/N: I will do another part on this about the vehicles, bases, war machines and capital ships featured in upcoming stories.**

 **P.S: Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been feeling lazy for the past few weeks, but I promise you I'll be back. Maybe I can finish my incomplete stories I've already posted. So, let me know how you guys feel about them, okay? Peace out.)**


End file.
